fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpio
|english voice=Andrew T. Chandler (Eps. 58-236) Kyle Phillips (Ep. 308) |key= |image gallery= yes }} Scorpio (スコピーオン Sukōpion), "The Scorpion" (天蠍宮 Tenkatsukyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance ]] Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt but has a flower-shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Scorpio appeared with a different outfit. He wore a pea coat with armbands and a dark undershirt. His tail is fixated with a belt with two buttons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 8 Personality In contrast to his girlfriend Aquarius, Scorpio is much kinder, and much more respectful to Lucy. Scorpio has a strange manner of speaking, he says "We are" at the beginning of each sentence and refers to his sand as "our sand". He is also a trustworthy spirit. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Angel summons Scorpio in her fight with Lucy Heartfilia as a means of preventing Lucy from using her Celestial Spirits. Upon arriving, he is greeted by Aquarius, who appears very happy to see him. Scorpio politely introduces himself to Lucy since she is Aquarius's master and instead of attacking her, he leaves with Aquarius to go on a date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 16-18 Scorpio, along with Aries and Gemini, seek out Lucy and forms a contract with her, after Angel is arrested and the contracts with her spirits is broken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 5-6 Edolas arc Lucy summons Scorpio to prevent the Edolas soldiers from arresting her. Scorpio then utilizes his technique Sand Buster, that blasts a sand tornado towards at the Edolas soldiers, easily knocking most of the soldiers out. After defeating them, he tells Lucy that he has a date with Aquarius, and takes his leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 13-14 Tenrou Island arc After Lucy summoned Taurus and Sagittarius and both were defeated, she summons Scorpio to combat Kain. When he is summoned, Scorpio immediately shoots his Sand Buster at Kain. He is then shocked to see that his attack had no effect. Kain then sends Scorpio flying in the air with a palm thrust, after this the Celestial Spirit takes his leave stating it is useless to fight if his sand has no effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 13-15 Lucy summons Scorpio again during her battle with Team Natsu and Wendy against Hades. Scorpio uses Sand Buster, which creates a Unison Raid with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar. Natsu uses the turbulence from the attack and hits Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 13-15 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Scorpio surprises Lucy and her friends with the rest of her Spirits for her return from Tenrou Island after Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. When Lyra plays her harp during the celebration, he dances with Aries, Natsu, Loke, and Levy. Before everybody goes, Scorpio tells Lucy he will look forward to helping her out again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 During the Grand Magic Games, Scorpio and Taurus are summoned by Lucy during her fight with Flare Corona, unsuccessfully trying to attack her. After using Sand Buster, Lucy ordered Taurus to use it, then the two perform Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, hitting Flare and making her fly away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 Scorpio is summoned again by both Lucy and Yukino Agria, along with the other 11 Golden Keys, in order for them to combine their powers and seal the Eclipse Gate. Thus, Scorpio and the other Spirits fly towards the gate and push it, closing it once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc Scorpio is summoned by Lucy in an attempt to stall Jackal whilst Michello runs away; Scorpio appears in a timely manner and fires his Sand Buster at the Dark Mage, but Jackal merely creates an explosion, both negating his attack and sending Scorpio flying away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Pages 4-5 Alvarez Empire Arc During her battle against Brandish, Lucy calls out Scorpio to assist her, and with combined effort of his Sand Buster: Revision and Lucy's Scorpio Form, the latter manages to deal a series of quick attacks, harming one of the Spriggan 12, who retaliates by shrinking her and subsequently squeezing her in her grasp. With Scorpio worried, Lucy counterattacks, first with Cancer Form, and ultimately by casting Aqua Metria, which reminds him of Aquarius, who she got that spell from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 7-13 Magic and Abilities Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): In relation to his scorpion theme, Scorpio is known for employing Sand Magic as his primary means of combat. He is shown casting such Magic through the use of his scorpion-like stinger, using it to produce sand which is focused to assault opponents at mid-to-long range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 14 Scorpio is shown to be able to shape large amounts of sand in various ways, such as a tornado or beam.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 *'Sand Buster' (サンドバスタ─ Sando Basutā): Once summoned, Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the opponents. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power. Aside from its most obvious, offensive use, Sand Buster was shown being used in another way, with Lucy having Scorpio combine it with Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar through Unison Raid in order to boost Natsu's speed, allowing him to strike Hades. **'Sand Buster: Revision' (サンドバスター【改】 Sando Basutā Kai): Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger his Sand Buster spell that moves in a curve line to the air that strikes his target with great blunt power that have them in the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Page 8 *'Sand Spear': Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at the enemy. *'Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran' (砂塵斧アルデバラン Sajinbu Arudebaran): A combo attack used alongside Taurus, Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 8-9 *'Sand Wall' ( Sando Wōru): Scorpio summons forth a large amount of sand to protect him from incoming attacks, which is enough to guard from Kamika's lightning attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 188 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Scorpio cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan!! Scorpio assumes the role of a teacher in Fairy Academy while eating lunch with fellow school staff and his girlfriend Aquarius, the swimming instructor. He and the other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Scorpio appears as a support character for Angel in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia *The word "Antares" is written on his tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 16 Antares (Alpha Scorpii) is the brightest star in the constellation Scorpio and the 16th brightest star in the night sky. However, it is noticeably missing in the anime and was only shown in the manga. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit